


Ripe

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lenny and Squiggy's bathtub garden, through the seasons and through Laverne's eyes.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Kudos: 1





	Ripe

He brought her tomatoes, fresh, ripe and red, when the harvest came in.

She didn’t exactly ask him for that. But then again he wasn’t the best at actually listening to ninety percent of the stop signs he threw up.  
The tomatoes looked normal, but Laverne was afraid to ask what the boys had used for fertilizer. Still, she ended up tossing them into a lasagna and thought it a miracle that no one ended up complaining to her about food poisoning. 

*** 

The boys grew strawberries that summer. Lenny told Laverne that the vines were so robust they were “choking the life out of the potato plant we’re growing in the toilet.” She didn’t want to know. Naturally, he kept telling her anyway. 

The strawberries were red and juicy, fat on Lenny’s fingertips as he ate them across the table from the girls. Laverne noticed the stains they left behind matched the red of his jacket, stained the bow of his mouth bright red, like a wolf at a messy hunt.

She would imagine what it felt like to taste them fresh from his lips, then wonder at herself for wondering.

*** 

They grew watermelons in the middle of winter. Laverne didn’t ask questions, just enjoyed the flavor of summer on her tongue as a storm raged outside.

He ate at his wedge of green and pink, messily enough to make her wonder – to make her think. 

She reached over the table to kiss him, and found the proof on his tongue, sweet and beautiful.


End file.
